Modern server computer systems may take many forms. A simple server may include a single processor, with a single core, on a single motherboard, in a single enclosure. A more complex system may include multiple processors and/or cores on a single motherboard. Even more complex systems may include multiple motherboards, containing varying numbers of processors and cores, each within their own enclosure. The enclosures may be coupled together via external cabling. In yet other complex systems, often referred to as blade systems, the motherboards (blades) with associated processors/cores are contained within a blade enclosure. The enclosure itself may provide connectivity paths between the blades, removing the need for additional cabling between the blades. Supporting functions, such as power and cooling, may be shared between the blades.